Trapped in the Dark
by pockyfreakincrazy
Summary: Hommunculi all listen to Dante. None should be able to use alchemy except for Wrath. When these rules are challenged, what can Al do now that his brother is on the other side of the gate? Will he be able to bring him back in time to help?
1. Black Mystery

**_Hello peoples! New story here and I hope you all enjoy it!...But first!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just Akira, who is my original character. Miyo belongs to my good friend Ukari-chan!_**

* * *

The dim light of the fire relfected over his soft face. It was slowly dying. 

"Brother..." He whispered.

His eyes flickered as he tried to stay awake. Around him, the eerie silence of the forest swallowed him till he felt as if he was being suffocated.

He brushed away the blond locks, only for the to fall back i his eye again.

He could have stayed sitting there forever. Could have... but...

He heard something. Rather, he felt it first. The silent and cool touch of the mist. The sweet sounds of rain drops off in the distance.

Curiosity drove him to get up. Drove him to see what was causing the sounds of rain.

As he walked, the sounds soon fell silent. He pressed on.

"Is it you, Brother?"

_This way leads to the spring..._

He brushed past the trees, intent on figuring out the source of the water.

_So close..._

Just before stepping through the small barricade of trees, he stopped. Brushing aside the leave, he peered into the clearing.

Clear water rushed along the small stream, falling over the rocks only to continue on.

He could barely make out a figure in the darkness. The feeling of pointlessness and sorrow overwhelmed him. The figure danced before, walking on the water.

Water sprouted up and wrapped itself around her, almost happy that she had arrived. Moving gracefully and fluidly, the water fell back and exploded silently on either side of her.

By the movement of her arms and hands, the mass of water streatched and wound itself till thin tendrils of it moved along with her body.

Enticed by the dance, he never noticed how the water was quick to turn black around her.

Light sprung into existance and illuminated her, making her more beutifull to him.

The feelings of sorrow where temporarily overwhelmed.

He watched as she swung her arm, tendril of water following almost happily. She swung her arm down and trailed her finger across the surface of the water. The water skimmed along with her.

Her movents, at first slow and fluid, soon became sharp and precise. Arms outstreatched, as if calling out to the water, soon began to draw themselves in and out, her body still gracefully dancing along.

The water seemed drawn to her and eagerly gathered in front of her. Drawing her arms in, slowly and for the last time, the water became a small sphere in front of her.

She raised it above her head, arms oustreatched, the shpere flew into the air.

It silently exploded and it rained down dark water.

She fell to her knees. He stood up...

And heard the clap behind him.

He spun around and saw another figure this time.

The tall figure stood beforehim. Far taller than himself,he stood with his hand clasped before him. The left hand was covered in a black glove.

Unable to make out the rest of the body, he could only look at the figure's face. Cold and empty blue eyes stared at him. The feelings of sorrow returned in greater force.

Long brown hair tied into a low, looseponytail flicker across his face.

Before he could move, the figure slammed his hand into a nearby tree. The glow of activated alchemy distracted him from the figure.

He tried to turn around to run but tripped and fell. he looked down to see that a root ahd wrapped itself around his ankle.

More roots continued to drape the selves around his body.

The figure stood over him. Golden eyes glared at blue. The figure whispered.

"Sorrow."

The roots covered his head, and Al was sent to darkness.

* * *

She got up and walked across the water to where the figure stood. the lights blinked out slowly, one by one.

The figure stared at her, eyes empty of emotions.

She quickly looked down tosee the pile of roots. A tear graced her eye.

She quickly wiped it away.

"Rejection..." He said.

She nodded her head slowly.

They walked off.

* * *

**_First chapter finshed! Mystery people are cool! Al is trapped!_**

**_Liked it? Want to see more?_**

**_Review to find out!_**


	2. Black Flame and Dark Water

**_Hello peoples! Is back with the next chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just Akira. Miyo belongs to my friend Ukari-chan!_**

* * *

"My head..." Al mumbled behind his desk. The stack of paper work towered before. 

"Whats the matter Alphonse?"

"AH!" Al shouted and spun around to come face-to-face with Armstrong.

"Ho ho ho ho ho!" He laughed heartdly. Armstrong always scared Al. "What is ailing you young alchemist?"

"Heh heh... it's Major. I'm just tired from last night." Al responded.

"Hmm? What have you been doing anyways to get you so tired?"

Al remained quiet. Actually, he could really remember clearly.

"Well?" Armstrong continued to ask.

Al sighed and gave in. "Well-"

"Look at her!"

"That was amazing!"

"He did it to!"

"Wow!"

Both Al and Armstrong turned their head towards the sound of the voices. On the other side of the room, Havoc burst into the room.

"Hey! You _got_ to see this!"

Both Al and Armstrong quickly looked at each other questionly before following Havoc back outside.

* * *

The outside field was a total mess. It seemed as if all hell broke loose. 

The crowd of soldiers crowed around the ring. Inside stood two people. A guy and a girl.

Al blushed when he saw the girl.

"Amazing arent they?"

Al turned his head to see Hawkeye staring intently at the two. "The one on the right is a fire alchemist named Akira. the girl on the left is a water alchemist named Miyo."

"Miyo..."

She stood staring intently at Akira. Her long black hair had yellow highlights running through it. Both were wearing the standard military uniform.

Akira stood stock still, almost relaxed. He reminded Al a litle of Roy.

"Hawkeye... what are they doing?" Al asked.

"Simple. They are fighting for the title of state alchemist."

"What?" Al shouted. An explosion lighted the field, drowning out his voice. He threw his head back to the battle.

Miyo bhad thrown herself off to bthe right, the fire just barely missing her. Akira stood with his leftarm outstreached, palm out.

_No circles..._

He heard a clap and gave his attention back to Miyo.

She started a low run towards Akira, hand scrapping the ground lightly. Akira stood stock still.

"How long has this been going on anyways?"

"A few hours, but nothing really big had happened till now." Riza responded.

"What?" Al shouted again.

_How is it that they are still standing. Even a high ranking military officer would be tired after such a strenuous battle._

A few feet away from Akira, Miyo swung her hand off the ground. Running parallel towards it was a long, spiked fragment of ice as long as her arm.

Akira ducked and thrust out his palm, fire bursting forth. Miyo spun her body out of the way and swung her arm towards Akira. He thrust out his arm to defend against the incoming assault.

"She'll destroy his arm!" Al shouted.

"No. Watch."

Just second before impact, flames danced their way around his arm. The ice crashed against the flames. Seeing how the flames protected his arm she pushed forward even harder. Akira held his arm steady. His eyes seemed lifeless.

Al felt as if he had seen those eyes before.

The crowd gasped as both alchemist clapped their hands, never letting down their defence. Both smashed their hands down onto the ground.

Nothing happened...

Akira smirked.

Black winds began to swirl around their feet. Miyo glared as th wind grew more violent. Her hair flew around as if it had a mind of it's own.

The whole crowd had held their breaths. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl.

The black winds exploded.

The light was blinding and Al had to shield his eyes as the explosion kicked up mouns of dust and pelted it all over the place.

As the wind died down, Al tried to peer back to the battle scene...

It was empty.

"Wha-"

Two bursts of light caught his attention. One on each end of the field.

_Impossible..._

Giant waves of water erupted from the ground and surfed towards Akira.

Flames exploded out from the ground a fired themselves towards Miyo.

_It's almost as if they are ignoring the rules._

Both fire and water collided in an explosion.

_They shouldn't be alive!_

The crowd could only look at the spectical in awe. Only Al and Armstrong looked concerned.

A fingersnap rang throught the field.

Fire burst in the center of the chaos and engulfed everything.

Roy stood in the center of the confusion.

_They can't be human._

"Congrats you two." He said as he took out two silever pocket watches from his pocket. "Black Flame Alchemist Akira and Dark Water Alchemist Miyoko. You are now both officialy state alchemists."

The crowd burst into cheers. Everyone... except Al.

_They can't be human._

Both Akira and Miyo walked to Roy and took their watches. He saluted them and they saluted him.

_But Miyo is so pretty..._

He was sure he had seen those eyes before.

* * *

"Congradulations young alchemists! Come here!" 

Armstrng quickly wrapped them in a...painful...embrace.

"Cant... breath..." Miyo gasped.

"Too... strong..." Akira gasped.

"Im so proud of you two!" He said with tears running down his face, hugging them even tighter.

Riza, sensing their pain, quickly went to stop him.

"Major, maybe you should let everyone else congradulate them as well."

"Yes! I agree." He let them go... and they fell the few feet and collapsed onto the ground.

Al walked up to Miyo and offered her his hand. Panting, she accepted it.

"Congrats Miyoko. My name is Alphonse Elric."

"Th-thanks... but please don't call me Miyoko. It sounds too formal." She said.

"Huh? Okay then. Congrats Miyo." He said with a smile on his face.

She nodded and turned her attention to Akira who was currently dusting himself off.

"Stupid brute..." He muttered.

"Hello. My name is Riza Hawkeye. Im the-"

"I know who you are." He said, cutting her off. "And your Major Armstrong." He said, turning to Armstrong. "Im sorry but Im afraid I don't know who you are." He said, turning to Al.

"Oh, well that's okay. My name is Alphonse Elric. I just recently joined the military." He said. He couldn't take his mind off Akira's eyes.

"Are you a state alchemist?"

"Who me? No. Not yet. I just want to get things settle first before I try for something like that."

"Really? Well, how is your brother? The Fullmetal Alchemist."

At this Al became quiet. Miyo, noticing the sudden felling of uneasyness, broke in.

"Now isnt the time for that. Right Al?"

He nodded, His eyes reflecting his feelings.

_Thank you._

"Well, now that this is all over with. I say we celebrate!"

"That seems to be an excellent idea Dark Water." Roy said, walking into the room. "Drinks are on me. Let's go everyone."

* * *

"Wheeeeee!" Miyo said and clinged to Al, giggling. She took another sip from her drink. 

"You see... this was an..." Roy blabered before taking another swallow of his drink.

"Mustang, that is enough now." Riza said, trying to take away his drink without success. "Don't you think we should-"

"What a joy it is to celebrate with friends!" Armstrong said, his breath heavy with alchohol.

"Uh... Major... don't you think you had enough..."

"Oh what joy it is! I weep tears of it!"

"Right..." Al said, and quickly moved away from the immediate area.

He quickly bumped into Akira who, thankfully, was still sober.

"Hi! How come your not drinking?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I don't drink and I'll have to help Hawkeye drag everyone out of here."

"I don't like drinking and even when I do I can't get drunk."

"Why is that?"

"My fire burns the alchohol away from my system." He responded.

"Then how come Roy's-"

"He doesnt have as much control over fire as I do."

"Oh..." Al said quietlty. The area where everyone else was was getting rather loud now. "Maybe we should get them out of here now..."

"I agree." Akira said and started walking towards the group of drunkards. As he was passing Al he whispered.

"Stay away from Miyo for your own good."

"Why?' Al asked, spinning around but Akira was already trying to get the drink away from Roy.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" He shouted as he tried to get his drink back.

"Miyo please..." Riza said, reaching for her drink.

"Wheeeee!" She squealed and spun out of her reach.

Al kept his eyes on Miyo. She semmed so beautiful.

"Ho ho ho!" Armstrong shouted.

_If Akira is holding Roy and Riza Miyo... Who has the major?_

His eyes widened.

_Why me?_

_

* * *

**There you go! The second chapter!** _

**Miyo: Wheeeee!**

**Roy: I swear to drunk Im not God!**

**Armstrong: Ho ho ho!**

**Al: Why me?**

**Me: Cause I'm evil.**

**Al: sigh**

**Me: Review please!**


	3. New Flame And Renewed Life

_**Hi peoples! Next chapter here. Sorry for the long update though!**_

**_Miyo: Wheeeeeee!_**

**_Akira: ..._**

**_Me: She's still drunk..._**

**_Al: Miyo maybe you should..._**

**_Miyo: Wheeee!_**

**_Me: ... Just get on with the chapter already._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Akira! Miyo belongs to Ukari-chan! Riya belongs to The-Angel-With-Broken-Wings!_**

* * *

"Aru! My head hurts!" Miyo whined as she clunged to the blond's arm. 

"You shouldn't have drunk so much then." Akira said, leaning against the wall.

"But-"

"You know you get drunk easily and have a headache afterwards."

"But I-"

"So forgive me if I don't see the reason as to why you inflict this upon yourself."

"But I was-"

"Next time you should be more responsible and not drink as much or at all to avo-"

Akira was cut off by a jet of water that had collided with his face. It was already turning into steam as Akira glared at Miyo. Al stood ther switching his gaze from one to the other.

Miyo stuck her tongue out at Akira. "Well sorry for wanting to celebrate with my friends! Maybe if you relaxed once in a while you wouldn't be such a grouch!" She shouted. She then turned her head to Al and asked. "Right, Aru-kun?" She asked and rubbed her head on his arm.

"Um...ah..." He said trying to shove down the blush that was coming over him. "She... is right... you know..."

Akira scoffed. "Well there are limits as to how much she can drink and her limit is zero. She shouldn't have been drinking at all. She's underaged. Now don't you agree, Al?" He asked with a stern glare.

"Well... uh... if you put it like that... I guess... maybe you shouldn't have..." He said, very afraid of Akira right now.

"But you don't have to act as if there is a seven foot long stick shoved up your ass all the time! Right?"

"Well..."

"Well you shouldn't drink till you can barely walk every chance you get! Right?"

"I guess..."

"Well maybe if you tried it you would be so unberable all the time! Right?"

"You see..."

"Maybe you should try acting more like an alchemist and less like a little girl! Right?"

"Maybe you should try acting less like a stiff and more like someone who can have a little fun! Right?"

"Right?" They both shouted at Al. The poor boy was already weak at the knees.

"He's on my side!"

"Your forgetting that he isnt irresponsible like you! He's on my side!"

"Uh... guys..."

Al was currently being pulled in two direction, Akira and Miyo both holding onto one arm.

"What is the matter young alchemists?" They heard a voice boom behind them. They all froze.

Miyo whispered. "On three we make a run for it."

Akira and Al nodded.

"One..." Miyo whispered.

"Come here!" Armstrong bellowed.

"Screw it! Three!" Akira shouted and they all tried to run away but too late. The Strong Armed Alchemist had already wrapped them in his loving, but deadly, embrace.

"Can't... breath..." Miyo gasped.

"Too... strong..." Akira managed to whisper.

"It's painful..." Al gasped.

"Ho ho ho! My good friends! How are you faring after our last night's endevors?" He asked as he let them go.

Al and Miyo collapsed completely onto the ground, Al on top of Miyo, while Akira landed on one knee.

"In.. pain..." Al mumbled as he shook away the dizziness caused by the lack of air.

"Headache..." Miyo whispered and she shook her head as well.

Of course by this time they actually realized in what position they were in. Miyo under Al with his arms on either side of her.

Akira would have sworn he had never seen Miyo move that fast in his life. Both were standing up, their faces bright red.

"Are you well young ones? You seem a little red."

Akira stared at the loveable giant with a blank stare.

_Is he really that dense?_

"Ah... I'm fine..." Al mumbled.

"Im okay..." Miyo said under her breath.

"Armstrong, how come you don't have a headache?" Akira asked. Two seconds later he realized his mistake when Al clamped his hand over Akira's mouth.

Themajor turned his head and his eyes shined briefly. "It's quite simple really..."

He struck a pose. "Behold! The ancient art of avoiding morning sickness that one suffers after a night celebrating with friendsthat is the Armstrong Tradition!"

Everyone stared at him.All where thinking the same thing.

_There is a tradition like that?_

"Dark Water. Black Flame. Come here." Roy said, stepping into the room. The two turned their heads to him before quickly following him.

* * *

"Now then. I thinks it's time for your first mission." Roy said, looking at a sheet of paper. 

"There have been a few disturbances in Central the past few days and I would like-"

"Colonel, we have a problem." Hawkeye interupted, walking into the room and handing the Flame Alchemist a sheet of paper.

"Hawkeye," He started as he began to glance over the paper. "Don't you see that I'm... busy... What is this?"

Akira and Miyo bith swung their gazes at Hawkeye.

"The body was found in the basement. It was Scar, Sir." She said.

Roy leaned back in his chair. Everyone had their eyes on him. Akira spoke.

"I'm taking the mission."

"What?" Miyo and Riza shouted. Akira turned to them.

"I'm taking the mission." He said calmly.

"I'm afraid not. You don't have enough-"

The door opened cutting Roy off. Havoc walked in follwed by a girl slightly shorter than him. Dressed in a military uniform, her silver pocket watch dangled by her side. Her long brown hair fell till about halfway down her back. Her eyes seemed completely devoid of emotion.

"Akira..." Miyo whispered. He didn't look at her. He just mearly nodded slightly.

"Sir, this is the new state alchemist sent over by Central." Havoc said and handed him a sheet of paper.

Roy groaned and mumbled, "Am I ever going to get any work done?" He began to read the paper.

"Flame Alchemist Riya. I see everything is in order." He took a sheet of paper and quickly handed it to her. She took it without even glancing at him.

"Thats your mission. Go to Central and see it gets done." Riya nodded and quickl turned around and began to leave when Roy stopped her.

"Good luck." She turned around and met his gaze. Though it was unnoticed by everyone else in the room except for Akira and Miyo, something changed in her eyes. Did she just smile?

She quickly turned around and left the room.

"Uh.. Colonel?" Riza said after a while. Roy had been staring at the door. Her voice brought him back to reality.

"What? Oh, yes... about Scar... you can have the mission." He said.

"Colonel!" Riza shouted. Havoc had already left the room.

Ignoring her, he callled out. "Alphonse!"

A few minutes later, Al walked into the room... and barely missed getting hit by a silver pocket watch being thrown at him.

He caught it and looked at Roy.

"Colonel?"

"I want you to occompany Miss Dark Water and Black Flame on thier first misson as a state alchemist. As the Renewed Life Alchemist."

Al mearly stared at the watch. Miyo and Akira had their gazes intently fixed on Al. Riza had given up and stayed silent.

After a few moments, Al tightened his hold on the watch and nodded.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good. Your all dismissed." They all nodded and left the room. Only Hawkeye was left behind glaring at Roy.

"Why did you do all of that?" She asked.

He shrugged. "It was the fastest way to get rid of everyone."

"Colonel!"

* * *

**_Akira: That was a crap chapter._**

**_Me: Don't be mean!_**

**_Miyo: My head hurts._**

**_Al: Miyo... are you okay?_**

**_:Miyo collapses onto Al's arm and starts rubbing her head on it.:_**

**_Miyo: Aru-chan kawaii..._**

**_:Al blushes:_**

**_Akira:..._**

**_Me:... Just review..._**


	4. Fight

**_Alright! Time for the next chapter!_**

**_Me: Alright!_**

**_Miyo: Wheeeeeee!_**

**_Me: She still drunk?_**

**_Al: She went out with Roy for a 'break'._**

**_Me:..._**

**_:Miyo latches onto Al:_**

**_Miyo: Aru-koi kawaii..._**

**_Al: 0/0_**

**_Me:... Lets get on with the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Akira! Miyo belongs to Ukari-chan!_**

* * *

"So this is the house..." Miyo said. 

"Looks more like a mansion." Al muttered.

"Move!" Akira called out to them, already entering the house.

"Wha? Wait for me!" Miyo shouted and ran after him.

"Wait! Miyo! Dont just rush in!" Al called ater her and soon followed after her.

He stepped inside and collided into something.

"Ah!" He cried as he fell back. He shook his head and looked up to see Akira and Miyo staring at the wall.

He couldn't make out what it was till he got up and his eyes adjusted to darkness of the house.

There was blood on the wall.

"What the?"

"It wasn't just Scar." Akira said. Miyo nodded. Al's gaze flickered bewteen the two of them before Miyo pointed to the area next to the blood.

Al followed the direction till he saw bullet holes in the wall.

"And there is no body." Akira added.

"Maybe the military removed it." Al said, his eyes not leaving the wall.

"I don't think so." Miyo said. "And I don't think he was killed by the bullets either."

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"If he had been killed by the bullets how do you explain the enourmous amount of blood all over the place?" Akira asked.

Al looked away from the bullet holes and around the area where the blood had been. There was alot on the ground and even some puddles of it had collected.

"Oh... gunshot wounds wouldn't result in that much blood."

"Exactly." Miyo said.

"Could it have been alchemy?"

"Possibly." Akira said as he walked oevr to the blood. "They could have used alchemy to hold him in place. We need to find the circle for it then."

Miyo and Al nodded.

"Then we split up. Miyo checks upstairs and Al checks this floor with me. Agreed."

Miyo and Al nodded again. Miyo made a move for the stairs when the door shut behind them.

"Someone is expecting us." Akira said. His eyes seemed foucused now. Not as empty.

"Maybe we should go." Al said.

"No. We stay and search. Miyo, go on."

She nodded and went up te stairs. "Al, we search now." Akira said and walked off.

Al sighed and silently nodded.

As Akira made his way to another room Al enter what he assumed to have once been the house's dining room. Peices of various things littered the floor.

Something cold suddenly pressed against Al's neck.

"I hope you put up more of a fight than the old man."

* * *

"Your friend has been caught." 

"You took your sweet time." Akira said while turning around.

Scar stood in the doorway that led to the dining room and Al.

"Stae Alchemist Akira. Black Flame Alchemist. Your judgemnt approaches!" He delcared and thrust forward, his hand glowing evily.

Akira spun to the side and grabbed his arm. He quickly flung the body to the opposite side of the room and ran into the dining room.

"Took you long enough little brother."

"Caine... long time no see. I thought taking hostages was below you." Akira said. "Has my big brother gone desperate enough he needs to threaten me with a hostage?"

"Shut it!" He roared. "I'll do what I want so long as it brings me closer to you!"

Akira scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do what you want, Big Brother."

"I will!" Caine shouted, the knife hung dangeroulsy close to Al's neck. "Now stay still while I kill you."

"Yeah right." Akira said and clapped his hands.

"Die!" Scar shouted and thrust forward. Akira quickly spun out of the way and slammed his hand onto the ground.

Caine saw this and quickly pushed Al forward as he jumped back. A large steel spike shot through the ground where they had just been standing.

Al stumbled and fell forward. He was about to get up when he heard a gun click against his head.

"Don't move." Caine whispered.

"Al!"

Everyone turned their gazes towards the source of the scream.

Miyo stood at the foot of the stairs, her eyes wide with shock. They quickly turned to blind fury.

"Get away!" She screamed as she claped her hands and smashed it on the ground.

A jet of water shot through the floor straight to Caine.

A red light stopped it just before it hit him.

"Your not alone here." Scar stepped in front of Caine and blocked Miyo's view of Al.

She clapped her hands and extendedher arms.

Two swords appeared in her hands. She swung one and pointed it at Scar.

"Get out of my way!"

* * *

"You should be afraid big brother. She is just like me." Akira said, his hand was still on the ground.

"Really? I don't care. I'll kill her too then."

"You should be..."

Akira stood up. He lifted his hand to his face. The back of his hand stared at his brother.

Almost instantly, a blade shot out of it. Al gasped.

"Very afraid."

Akira pointed the blade at Caine.

"I'll kill you first, Brother."

* * *

**_And there you go! The next chappie will be here soon!_**

**_Miyo: Aru-koi kawaii..._**

**_Al: 0/0... Miyo...uh..._**

**_Me:narrowed eyes: I think she like you..._**

**_Al: 0/0..._**

**_Me: Ignoring the two lover over there..._**

**_Review!_**


	5. Just This Once

**_Hey peoples! Me is back with the next chapetr!_**

**_-IMPORTANT!-_**

**_This chapter takes place slightly before and through the last chapter! _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

* * *

"Here." 

Asmall pile of paper landed in front of Roy.

"What is this?" Roy asked looking up.

Riya stood in front of him staring blankly at the desk.

He reached out for the small pile and quickly glanced over the first sheet.

"This is..."

"My paperwork." Riya finished."Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. I just never expected any paperwork. At least not so soon." Roy said.

He looked back up to Riya. Her eyes seemed so beautiful and yet so sad. Almost as if on the brink of tears.

"Is there anything else that needs my attention?" Riya asked.

Roy said nothing but continued to stare into her eyes.

"Colonel."

"Hm?"

Roy tore his gaze away from her eyes. "What is it, Fire?"

"Do you need anything else from me?" She said, her voice tinged slightly with impatience and nervousness.

"Ah... no. Nothing at all."

"Thank you. May I go now?" She asked.

"Oh...uh...yes. Your dissmissed." Roy said and nodded.

"Thank you, Sir." Riya said and turned around and made for the door.

Her hand on the doornob Roy quickly called out to her.

"One more thing."

"Yes?" She asked, swinging her head around.

Roy was emporarily caught staring at her as her hair slipped slowly off her shoulder and hung down her beside her slim figure.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "Yes... umm... very good job. Thank you."

"Oh. Riya said, the surprise clearly evident on her face. "I don't... I mean... I don't really deserve the praise."

Her cheeks were turning a light red.

Roy smiled. "You do.Sleep well."

Riya managed a weak nod in return and quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

She closed the door and felt the cold night air on her neck.

_Very good job._

She turned around and leaned her back against the door.

The night sky above her was heavy with clouds.

"Snow..." She whispered.

Her hand grasped the handle of the door.

_Maybe... she wont find out..._

Riya opened the door and quickly walked back in.

* * *

A knock on the door grabbed Roy's attention. 

"Come in." He called out, not taking his eyes away from the papers Riya had given him.

"Colonel."

"Hm." Roy raised his head. Riya stood in front of his desk.

"Umm... ah... Good night."

A confused look crossed Roy's face before it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Thank you."

Riya nodded and turned around and started for the door again when Roy stopped her.

"Just one minute."

"Hm?"

She turned around.

"I do have something for you to do." Roy said and got up.

"What is it?" She asked.

Roy walked over to her.

He stood before her, his face completely serious. She stared at his chest.

"I want..."

Riya looked up at him.

"To have the pleasure of returning you home tonight." Roy said. is face softened.

Riya's face turned bright red.

"Me? Oh... I dont know... I mean... really... I can't trouble you..."

She continued stammering when Roy grabbed her hand.

"It's no trouble at all."

Riya's blush became even brighter.

"I..."

_If she finds out... _

"So may I?" Roy asked again.

Riya stared at him.

_Just this once._

Riya smiled and nodded.

* * *

**_And there you go. Light fluff._**

**_Now then..._**

**_Review!_**


	6. Wrath and a kiss on the cheek

**_Hey peoples. Sorry for the long update. Kinda lost my FMA high. Heh... well here is the chapter you were waiting for!_**

**_Miyo: My head hurts..._**

**_Al: Its cause you drank so much._**

**_Akira: Next time you shouldn't drink at all._**

**_-Miyo rests her head on Al-_**

**_-Al blushes-_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just Akira. Miyo belongs to my friend Ukari-chan._**

* * *

The explosions erupted all over the house. 

Akira thrust his blade out towards his brother. He spun out of the way as the cold steel sank into the wall.

A gun was cocked against Akira's head.

"Look who got you now little brother." He said with a smirk.

"Right," Akira muttered.

Caine chuckled and broke out into a laugh. "Too ea-"

The gun was cut in half.

"What?" He cried and stumbled backward.

A blade protruded from Akira's neck. He turned around.

"Have you learned nothing Big Brother?"

The blade retracted and one appeard on each of his hands.

"Dont underestimate me."

* * *

"You cant escape!" 

Miyo jumped out of the way of the blast.

"Too slow."

Scar appeared behind her and thrust his palm out and hit her square in the back.

"Miyo!" Al cried and got up.

Scar ran towards Al and thrust his palm out again. The boy flew and crashed into the wall. He fell unconscious.

"Bastard!"

Scar turned around in time to see Miyo bring down her sword.

He backflipped out of the way. A slight crack was heard.

"You got my glasses..." He said.

* * *

Akira's fists flew at his brother, the blades gleeming evily as they flew close to him. 

"Becoming a monster has done you good, Little Brother." Caine said with a snicker.

He jumped back out of Akira's reach and slammed his hand onto the ground. The glow of alchemy exploded.

"But not good enough!"

Akira saw the floor under him glow red.

The fire exploded from underneath and engulfed him.

"Stupid mistake, Little Brother. Thinking you can take on-"

The cold steel pressed against Caine's neck.

"What mistake was that again, Big Brother?" Akira whispered into his ear.

* * *

"Damn it." Miyo muttered. 

Akira stood staring at her. He hadn't even broken a sweat while she was panting feircly.

"Your skills are admirable," Scar said, "But still too slow!"

He thrust forward. Miyo danced out of his way and swung her blade.

Scar fell forward as the blade sliced his back. He grunted and pushed off with his hand and flipped forward.

"Gotcha!" Miyo cried.

"That's what you think."

On the ground he spun around fiercly and scrapped his hand against the wood floor, sending a giant blast at her.

"AH!"

* * *

"You underestimate me too, Akira." Caine said. 

He grabbed Akira's arm and threw his brother forward.

Akira slammed into Miyo and they flew and slammed against the wall, landing next to Al.

Scar and Caine slowly walked forward.

"Nice try." Caine said.

"But all three of you fail. "Scar finished.

"But I dont want them to fail!"

The two swung their heads around. "Who's there?" Scar cried. "Show yourself!"

"If you insist."

A hand grabbed both of their sleeves and tugged.

The turned back and looked down.

Wrath's smiling face greeted them.

"What the?" Caine muttered.

The smile turned into a glare.

"Bye bye!"

He pulled on their sleeves and their bodies fell forward.

His hand quickly flew and connected with their stomachs.

Both cried in pain.

Wrath's smile appeared on his face. He grabbed thier collars and dragged them towards the other room.

Akira noticed the brief flash of alchemy and Wrath walked back into the room.

"All done!"

-two seconds later-

Wrath dragged his face from the ground.

"What was that for?" He yelled at Akira.

"I told never to follow me." Akira said coldly.

"But I saved you!" He yelled.

"They couldn't have killed us anyways."

"Al..."

Both turned his head toward's Miyo. She was kneeling over Al's limp body.

"He's only unconscious." Akira said.

Wrath out his arms behind his head. "Not like he was much help for you anyways."

-two seconds later-

Wrath dragged his face from the floor again.

"What did I do now?" He cried at Miyo. She mearly glared at him

"Now now," Akira said, "We dont need any more fighting going on. Most important thing right now would be to get out of here and somewhere safe."

"Alright!" Wrath cried and jumped up. "I know the perfect place!"

Miyo and Akira both looked at Wrath in shock then loked at each other. "You do? He does?"

"Yep!" He said happily. "But Miyo carries blondie."

Miyo was about to smack Wrath again when Akira tossed Al at her.

"Ah!" She cried and caugt him. "Don't throw Al around as if he was-"

Akira walked out of the door with Wrath following close behind. Miyo sighed and followed the two.

Outside Akira grabbed Wrath and oulled the kid up on his shoulder.

"Now then, where are we heading?' He asked, a small smile on his face.

Wrath beamed.

* * *

Riya stopped moving. Roy looked back to see her staring down at the ground. 

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head. He smiled and walked up to her.

He gently lifted her chin up.

"I understand. I'll leave you to walk the rest of the way."

She said nothing.

_He's..._

Her face became bright red.

_So close!_

"I'll see you bright and early tommorow."

She nodded and Roy leaned in.

She froze when he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodbye, Fire." He whispered and walked away.

Riya looked back with her hand on her cheek, her face still bright red.

* * *

**_Yeah I know it's crappy but SOME PEOPLE wouldnt stop complaning for the update._**

**_Miyo: It wasnt that bad._**

**_Akira: You only say that cause your so close to Al._**

**_- Miyo and Al blush-_**

**_Akira: Uh huh._**

**_Wrath: Review!_**


	7. Homunculi

**_Hey! Sorry for the uber log update but I have been fma high deprived. Well, I SAW THE FMA MOVIE PREMIRE! Now Im all fma high-ish._**

**_Disclaimer: Akira is mine and Miyo is Ukai-chan's. Guilt/Riya belongs to Angel-With-Broken-Wings. Plot is mine and fma isnt._**

**_Akira: FMA High you is scary and troublesome._**

**_Me: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_Ukari-chan: WHEEEEEEEE!_**

**_Akira: She saw it with you didnt she?_**

**_Me and Ukari-chan: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_Akira: Oh boy._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"Nnn..."

Al opened one eye.

"Can I eat him?"

"AAAAH!" Al cried and franticaly climbed to the other end of the bed.

_Hold on. Why am I on a bed?_

"Can I eat him?" Gluttony asked again, his eyes glued on Al.

"GLUTTONY!" MIyo yelled. "NO YOU CANT!"

"Can I eat him, Akira?" Gluttony asked.

Miyo glared at Akira. "AKIRA!"

Akira's hands went to his ears. "Your giving me a headache."

"What's Gluttony doing here?" Al asked, completely frightened. "And where am I?"

"Can I eat him?" Gluttony asked again.

"Well, you did skip lunch." Akira said.

"AKIRA!" Miyo yelled.

Akira's hands flew back to his ears. "Must you be so loud?"

Miypo continued to give him her death glare while Gluttony continued to look at Al hungrily.

Akira sighed. "No, Gluttony, you can't."

"Aaaaw."

Miyo stared at Gluttony and Akira in shock and fell back onto the bed. "Im too weak to keep fighting..."

"BUT YOU SHOULNDT HAVE WANTED TO EAT HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Miyo screamed at Gluttony.

"But I was hungry."

"Yes. You should leave him alone, Rejection."

Miyo turned towards the door.

Lust stood in the doorway smiling at them. "Maybe you should control your anger better."

"What's she doing here?" Al yelled/asked.

"Is that how you act to someone who helped save your life." She asked. "Sorrow, you really shouldn't have brought him here."

Gluttony walked over to Lust and tugged on her dress. "Lust, I'm hungry."

Akira smirked. "It was either that or have Rejection yell at me the entire way here." He looked at Gluttony. "Do you remeber the house I told you about? If you get there fast enough your presents might still be there."

"Really?" He said happily. "Yay!" He ran out of the cabin.

"Akira!" Miyo yelled. "Thats your brother your sending him to eat!"

"That other guy was his brother?" Al asked.

"Don't worry about it. They wont be there anymore." Akira said lightly. "Just a few soldiers checking out what all the chaos was about."

"So you send him to eat them!" Miyo yelled. He nodded.

Al's head swung left and right. "Someone wanna tell me what the heck is going on here?"

"Hey Lust." Akira said. "Can you tell me what Guilt is doing outside."

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Dante has been acting weird lately. Greed went off to go find out why."

"What's Greed doing alive?" Al asked.

"Having her walking around is dangerous for everyone." Akira said. "You know we cant do much against her if something goes wrong."

"Thats why we have Envy tailing her everywhere except inside the buildings." Lust said. "Too dangerous when there are too many people."

"Envy is around too?" Al said.

"So we have everyone walking around doing something." Akira said. "Still wont tell me where he is?"

"Like I said before, I dont know." Lust said, shrugging her shoulder.

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?" Al screamed.

Everyone stayed silent. Akira got up and walked out of the room. Lust followed him.

Al looked at Miyo. "What is going on?" He whispered.

She looked down and silently crawled up next to him. He blushed liughtly before putting an arm around her.

She gently rested her head on his chest. "Alot." She whispered.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Hoped you liked the insanity! All the homunculi are here! Sorry for the abrupt end!_**

**_Me and Ukari-chan: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_Akira and Miyo: ..._**

**_Me: You know you both want to._**

**_Ukari-chan: Come on._**

**_Akira: -sigh- wheee_**

**_Miyo: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_Al: -chuckles-_**

**_-Miyo glomps Al-_**

**_Miyo: Aru-koi kawaii..._**

**_-Al blushes-_**

**_Wrath: REVIEW! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**


End file.
